


Maya the Tease

by James_Stryker



Series: Rilaya Series [3]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Teasing, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_Stryker/pseuds/James_Stryker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third story in the Rilaya series. Riley gets a steamy show from Maya and endures her teasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maya the Tease

Riley was sitting in her dorm room, sitting right by the dressing table brushing her long brown hair while her girlfriend Maya was sitting on the bed watching her. Riley continued to brush her hair and began to notice the reflection of Maya in the mirror, watching her applying cranberry-scented body lotion to her skin. Maya starts working on her feet and legs while giving Riley a playful grin on her face.

“You like what you see here, Riles?” Maya asked.

“Yeah. I think you look sexy doing that.” Riley said. “Maybe you should let me do that for you.

“Hmmm, I don’t think so. I want you to watch while I rub lotion all over my legs.” Maya said massaging the lotion into her skin. Her hands working up to her calves, past her knees and onto her thighs. Maya was wearing a sexy black negligee and Riley was wearing a pink NYU t-shirt and white pajama shorts. Just watching Maya massaging her soft skin was driving Riley wild. She wanted to touch her blonde beauty badly as she continued to watch her massaging her soft skin.

“Oh, God. Peaches, come on. Let me touch you.” Riley said as Maya opened up the front of her negligee, exposing her nude body to Riley.

“No, no, no pumpkin. I want you to stay right where you are and watch me.” Maya said as Riley rested back into the chair and watched Maya. The blonde beauty gently massaged her breasts, circling her fingers around her pink areola, moving her finger up to her mouth and starts licking her fingertip and moved it down to her nipple. 

“Why tease, Maya?” Riley asked.

“Because I’m a tease. You showed your dominant side to me. Now, I’m going to show you my teasing side.” Maya said as she ran her finger over her nipple. Getting excited from watching Maya, Riley ran her hand up and down her thighs while using her free hand to squeeze her breasts through her shirt.

“Ah-ah-ah! No touching yourself.” Maya said.

“But peaches….” Riley whined.

“No touching yourself. I want you to keep watching me. If you do touch yourself, then I will punish you later on.” Maya said as she continued to tease Riley. The pretty brunette pouts as she continues to watch Maya slip her hand inside her lacy black thong and caressed her pussy lips with her fingers. Maya lies back into her pillow and closed eyes as she continued to stroke the folds of her wetness. The blonde beauty flashed her a look and smirked at her while Riley kept watching and whined, begging to just touch her girlfriend. Maya spreads her thin pink pussy lips open to expose her pinkness and slid her fingers inside her wanting hole.

“Mmmm.” The blonde beauty moaned.

Riley couldn’t help but bite her lower lip and continued kneading her thighs. She was beginning to feel herself getting extremely wet from watching Maya fingering herself.

“God, Maya looks so sexy. I just want to go over to her and ravish her whole body.” Riley thought to herself. Riley moves her hands up to touch herself, but once again Maya stopped her from doing that.

“No, no, no, no, no. What did I say about you trying to touch yourself? I told you don’t do that or you will be punished.” Maya said. The blonde beauty knew that Riley didn’t want to stop. She knew what she wanted, but she would have to wait. She wanted to give her pristine girlfriend her full attention. Maya reached in her drawer and pulled out a pink vibrating dildo.

“Oh, fuck.” Riley said softly.

“Ooh, did my sweet and innocent girlfriend just cuss? I love hearing you say that, Riles. You’re just dying to touch yourself, aren’t you? I bet you want to jump out from out of your seat and shove your tongue inside my dripping wet pussy and make me cum all over your pretty little face.” Maya starts talking dirty. Riley groaned from hearing Maya’s dirty talk, it was a huge turn-on for her. Maya shoved the dildo into her dripping wet hole and moaned with Riley. The blonde beauty spreads her legs wide and held her left leg up, feeling her own juices dripping down her leg and began to notice the giant growing wet spot on Riley’s pajama shorts. Riley nearly came from the sight of the long, pink vibrating dildo going in and out of Maya’s hole and started wishing of doing some things to her while fucking her with the dildo like kiss her passionately or grab her foot to suck on her cute toes of hers. The torture was killing her. She could see every inch of the dildo buried deep inside her tight pussy.

“God, I can’t take it anymore!” Riley cried as she leapt over her chair and made her way over to Maya and kneeled down by the edge of the bed. Pulling the vibrator away from Maya’s cunt, Riley threw her legs over her shoulders as Maya roughly yanked her by her long brown hair and shoved her down to her pussy. Riley latched her mouth onto Maya’s pussy and flicks her tongue against her sensitive clit.

“Mmm, that’s it Riles. Keep licking my pussy. Ohhhh.” Maya moaned as Riley gladly licked her pussy. The pretty brunette roughly kneads Maya’s buttocks, her middle finger lightly grazed her puckered opening, wanting to tease it for a bit, maybe finger her there while eating her out. Maya lifts her ass from the surface of the bed and bucks her hips into Riley’s face. Her tongue buried deep into her pussy, going in and out, in and out. Wanting to make herself cum, Riley grabbed the pink vibrating dildo from off of the bed and shoved it in her own pussy, causing her to moan into Maya pussy.

“Let’s watch each other, Riles. Let me watch you make yourself cum while I make myself cum.” Maya said. Riley stops licking Maya’s pussy, climbed on top of Maya’s bed and lied down next to her while she removed her pajama shorts and panties in one quick motion and pushed the dildo into her pussy. Maya threw her leg around Riley’s leg and starts rubbing herself furiously while watching Riley fucking her pussy hard with the dildo and using her free hand to rub her clit at the same time. Riley thrusts the dildo in as deep as it would go and kissed Maya passionately.

“I want to cum with you, Maya.” Riley said softly and moaned right before she latches her mouth onto Maya’s erect nipple. Maya let out a huge moan when she felt Riley swirl her tongue around her pink nub.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum Riles!” Maya cried as her and Riley both came together. Riley pulls the vibrator from out of her pussy and starts squirting all over Maya’s bed sheets. Much to Maya’s surprise, she did not know that Riley is a squirter. She found that to be really hot. The duo were both exhausted and collapsed on the bed, with Maya grabbing the dildo and licked some of Riley’s sweet nectar from off of it.

“You always taste sweet, pumpkin.” Maya said.

“I know, peaches.” Riley said. “Next time, I’ll be the one to tease you.”


End file.
